This is Our Farewell Severus
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Redemption for Love & Life Songfic. Sad song about Jade & Snape how they might have to say goodbye...Read the Redemption fanfic to understand!


Song fic for Jade Taylor and Severus Snape. If you have not read "Redemption for Love & Life" then you might not get this. Please review!

Disclaimer: "This is our farewell" by Within Temptation is not mine, nor is JKs characters; only Jade is mine.

* * *

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories_

Jade gasped and cried out, shoving Snape out of her mind once more. Fighting against tears, she sniffed softly and quickly put up a strong face. Occlumency, she thought while panting, was getting very difficult…

_  
I can hear you say my name_

Bowing slightly to Voldemort, Jade gritted her teeth. Looking up, the 'maid slave' finished giving the Death Eaters their drinks. As she placed a glass of wine on the table before her master, he grabbed her wrist and whispered her name, "Jade…"

_  
I can almost see your smile_

Tossing and turning, the dark green haired girl shook from her nightmare. It took only a second to snap up, looking around the dark room feverishly. Tears streaming down her face, she lay back on the couch and glanced at the fireplace. Her Master was not back yet from the Death Eater's meeting…but she could faintly see his smile there, in the dark.

_  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

"Stupid, stupid girl!" Severus harshly muttered as he wrapped his arms around the soaking wet slave. She was shivering from the recent dive into the cold lake but immediately ceased. All the teachers, along with several students, had come running out to help. No one expected to see the icy Severus Snape hug a girl before them all.

_  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
_Sitting on a tomb, Jade stared mindlessly and blankly at the ground. Voldemort had been defeated…so did this mean Snape would release her from his hold? Closing her eyes, she clenched the rock underneath her.

_  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

Jade snickered at her master who scowled. "You need to relax, not worry so much." As he ignored her, he tried to grade a stack, no…a mountain of essays. Biting her lip, she risked sneaking up behind him. Just as he turned to snarl, he felt her hands on his shoulders.

_  
See the sadness in your eyes_

Holding Snape's face in her hands, Jade stared into his eyes. Those onyx eyes that could make a grown man flinch; those onyx eyes that could make a woman melt; those onyx eyes that have witnessed so much terror; those onyx eyes that held so much sadness.

_  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Grabbing his hand, she looked up with a dark blush. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned softly, obviously taken back. Squeezing his hand for comfort, she looked away. "…I'll be here for you, Master."

Never thought  
This day would come so soon

Looking up with blood on her face, Jade smiled. Her dark green eyes glittered before going dim. Darkness was about to consume her but she still smiled. Finally, Voldemort was gone…

_  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?_

Watching the girl he owned, Severus could only sigh. So many conflictions, so many emotions and feelings. What was he to do? Should he let her go? Or keep her for himself? Turning away, he walked into the shadows.

_  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side_

"Master!" She cried out, roaming in the darkness of the graveyard. "Master, please!" A choked sob was heard, it echoed. "Severus! Severus please come back! I'm sorry! Please Master!"

That was when she woke up, panting from her nightmare. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, she felt her body turn to mush; he was sleeping.

_  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
_"Jade…" They stared at each other for a long time.  
"Severus…" She hesitated.

"_I love you_." Both whispered in their minds

_  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights_

Severus Snape stood over the sleeping slave. She snored softly on the couch; she had waited all this time for her to return from his Death Eater's meeting.

_  
Rest your head and go to sleep_

Stroking the dark forest green hair, Snape smiled. Jade slept peacefully for the first time in weeks on his lap. Leaning forward, he kissed her temple and whispered a gently 'good night'.

_  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

Jade smirked as she stood before the stunned Potions Master. "You really think I'd let you ditch me, Master Severus?"

"Never…" His voice was strangled with emotion. "Never…"


End file.
